Trust
by Yummybun
Summary: It's up to Katniss to make the first move, but will Peeta understand her blatant attempts to initiate their first time?


Lying on the sofa I curled up my legs and pulled the blanket over myself, the smell of fresh bread wafted through the living room in waves as Peeta took loaves in and out of the oven. I began to chew on my lip as it came back into my thoughts. Peeta had said months ago that we would wait until everything was settled down and especially for when I was ready before we became physically intimate. At the time that seemed to make sense and I was glad not to have the pressure of having him expect something from me that I didn't want to do. But recently I realised that as I became ready for that step it meant that ultimately I had to make the first move, and now after a full two weeks of consideration I still had no idea how to do it.

Sitting up on the sofa I ran my fingers through my hair in an attempt to make it lie straight and then began to make my way through to the kitchen. Peeking around the door I found Peeta washing dishes at the sink. I went up behind him and wrapped my arms around his middle resting my head on his back. Turning around, towel in hand he dried his hands and with a smile pulled me close.

"You ok buttercup?" he asked affectionately

I glanced up to find him looking down at me and without a word I pushed myself up onto my tip toes and kissed him then allowed myself to return to my usual height whilst still looking up at him.

"What was that for?" he questioned with a smile on his face.

"For being so perfect" I replied

I guess now is as good a time as any I told myself and without another word I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a long and deep kiss. His hands traced up and down my back drawing patterns in my skin. Coming up for air he looked down at me even more confused. Taking his hand I began to lead him to the door of the kitchen switching off the oven as I go. As we got to the top of the stairs I kissed him again pulling myself up so that my legs wrapped around his waist and his hands rested on my bum hold me up.

Finally it seemed to have clicked in his brain because as he carried me through to our bedroom, our kisses became hot and heavy as he moved down kiss my neck.

He lay me down on the bed with him hovering above me and as continued to kiss me sweetly over and over again we undressed each other, unbuttoning his shirt and pants I sat up to kiss and bite his chest running my hands down his sides. As I moved to capture his mouth again I felt him pressing into my leg. I of course had felt it brush past me in the night before or in the morning, but this time i reached down and stroked it gently allowing Peeta to lose control slightly.

He groaned into my mouth but moments later pulled away slightly looking down lovingly into my eyes asking me silently if i really wanted to do this. In response I lifted myself up to kiss him again.

He brought his mouth down to meet mine and our bodies pulled together tightly, I could feel Peeta pressing into me and his hands stroking and caressing my body. Momentarily his hands slipped between my legs and allowing himself to gently stroke me a few times we both let out a simultaneous groan. Moving his hands back up to either side of me to support his weight above me, he kissed me again and told me he loved me.

I arched my body so that he inched into me slightly, stretching me. I gasped and nodded for him to keep going. Pushing into me slowly, it burnt slightly but it felt right and relief flooded through me as I realised I hadn't made a mistake. Slowly his thrusts picked up pace until I was gasping for air, he groaned my name into my ear as he began to lose control of himself and a flash of pleasure shot through me causing me to drag my nails down his back and dig my heels into him pulling his body flush to mine and thrusting him deeper into me.

The pleasure surpassed the slight burning sensation and it bubbled up inside me causing the knot inside to grow till I could feel it throughout my entire body until everything inside of me exploded and I let out a scream. Peeta let out a deep growl into my ear and began to slow his thrusts until he came to a standstill where he slowly pulled out of me, I felt the loss of him instantly but his head rested on my chest and my legs were still wrapped around him holding him close.

After a while he rolled over so he was next to me and pulled me into his arms, he began to run his fingers through my hair and play with my ears. Rolling slightly on top of him I looked up at him and he looked down at me, we shared one more kiss and then after whispers of I love you we both fell asleep. Happy knowing we were safe in each others arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it! Review if you do! <strong>

**Also check out my friends fanfictions: .net/u/2821672/CullenLover062**


End file.
